Wild West - Day 1
For the Chinese version of this level, see Wild West - Day 1 (Chinese version). For the pre-1.8 Chinese version of this level, see Wild West - Day 1 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = |NR = A money bag |before = Pirate Seas - Day 35 |after = Wild West - Day 2}} Dialogues Intro (Penny appears) Penny: Six shooters: locked and loaded Penny: Old timey piano music: downloaded Penny: Chance of taco: 0.015% Penny: Margin of error: 0.016% (Penny leaves) Outro Crazy Dave: It's a cattle drive... Crazy Dave: With plants... Crazy Dave: And zombies! Crazy Dave: Let's get these plants to the watering hole. Difficulty Like all first levels of each world, this level is relatively simple, as only Cowboy Zombies and very few Conehead Cowboys appear. More importantly, the player is introduced to minecarts, which can move plants up and down a lane depending on the rails that are provided. The player moves a Peashooter to defeat a Cowboy Zombie. It is recommended to keep this Peashooter, as the player can save some sun killing the first few zombies. The player should not have much trouble beating this level. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 4 |zombie3 = 2 3 |note3 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = 4 5 |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = 400%/7 Plant Food, final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Peashooter **Wall-nut **Cherry Bomb **Potato Mine **Bonk Choy *Remember how to use minecart rails. Do not dig the Peashooter. You will need to kill other zombies in the second, third and fourth lane. *Do not forget to do what you need to do. This is a very simple level, so you can create many strategies in this level. Strategy 2 | *Plant a Sunflower on the minecart rail on the first column. Then occupy the second column by planting Sunflowers. *Plant Peashooters on the minecart rail on the third column and on the vacant tiles in the same column. *Afterwards, plant either Magnifying Grasses or Peashooters on the fourth column. *When things start to get tough, tap on Magnifying Grasses for them to shoot directly at incoming zombies. Make sure that you have enough sun in order for Magnifying Grasses to use their power. You can also opt to use Plant Food on them so that they can eliminate the zombies quicker. **The same goes with Iceberg Lettuces: use Plant Food on them in the case of huge waves of zombies. *You can also opt to use Laser Beans if you have enough sun but chances are they may be sparingly used. *In case zombies are getting too close to your plants, plant Wall-nuts in order to keep them from getting closer. *Remember not to forget to use Iceberg Lettuces on zombies who have high toughness. They will serve as big help in order for you to plant more offensive plants against them.}} Strategy 3 (or any sun-producing plant) |*Firstly, plant a row of your selected sun-producing plants. Meanwhile, start setting up a row of defense by planting Wall-nut, Repeater and Kernel-pult. *Delay any zombie that appear in any row without any defense with the Iceberg Lettuce. This should give you time to set up your defense. **On the leftmost minecart, plant either Primal Peashooter, Laser Bean or Repeater. Drag the minecart as you wish. For the right minecart, plant Kernel-pults. *The above setup should be enough to finish up your defense. Plant Cherry Bomb during the last wave to make the process quicker.|suggested = }} Gallery Day WW 1 FR.png|First time reward IMG 0127.PNG|By WW - Day 1 (PG234) - 1.png|By WW1.PNG|By WW 1.png|Done by SOWW1.PNG|By Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Split Pea Wild West Day 1 (Ep.114)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Wild West - Day 1 PvZ 2 Walkthrough How would you rate Wild West - Day 1's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with pre-placed plants